The desire for higher quality printing continues to grow. Higher quality prints require more and more dots per inch. This in turn leads to higher and higher density in the printing elements that dispense ink onto a print substrate. Ink jet printers use nozzles or jets in the final plate in a stack of plates that route the ink to the nozzles. The stack of plates form body chambers into which ink flows from a reservoir and then out to a corresponding nozzle.
In order to achieve the higher dots per inch, the print heads require higher packing density. Packing density is the number of jets per inch of the nozzle plate. The manufacture of such tightly packed jets gives rise to many problems. One approach employs an architecture in which the inlet into the body chamber and outlet to the nozzle are concentric to each other, referred to here as a multifunctional architecture. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/095,127, filed Dec. 3, 2013. The realization of such a jet architecture and its practical application to manufacturing inkjet plates requires an effective and efficient fabrication technique for creating a multifunctional three-dimensional fluidic structure with tightly controlled geometric parameters.